yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate
| reconstructed_lore = yes | ja_name = オッドアイズ・エクシーズゲート | romaji_name = Oddoaizu Ekushīzu Gēto | trans_name = Cổng Bứt Phá Dị Nhãn | fanart = OddEyesXyzGate-Fanart.png | ja_image = OddEyesXyzGate-JP-Anime-AV.png | card_type = Spell | property = Quick-Play | effect_types = Effect, Condition, Quick-Like, Condition | vilore = Chọn mục tiêu 1 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" ngửa mặt trong Bộ bài Phụ của bạn và 1 Quái thú Bứt phá trong Mộ của bạn; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt chúng, nhưng phủ nhận hiệu ứng của chúng (nếu có), Quái thú Bứt phá đó cũng được xem như một quái thú Cấp 7, sau đó ngay lập tức sau khi hiệu ứng này thực thi, Triệu hồi Bứt phá 1 Quái thú Bứt phá Dao động từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn, chỉ dùng các quái thú được Triệu hồi làm nguyên liệu. Lá này tồn tại trên sân trong lúc quái thú được Triệu hồi Bứt phá bởi hiệu ứng của lá này ở trên sân. Trong Giai đoạn Chiến đấu của bạn: Bạn có thể trục xuất lá này mà bạn điều khiển, cùng 1 "Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate" và 1 "Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate" từ Mộ của bạn; cho đến hết Giai đoạn Chiến đấu, quái thú được Triệu hồi Bứt phá bởi lá này với hiệu ứng trên tăng 1000 CÔNG, nó cũng có thể thực hiện lần tấn công thứ hai. Bạn không thể Triệu hồi Dao động ở lượt bạn kích hoạt lá này. | lore = Target 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in your Extra Deck and 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), also that Xyz Monster is treated as a Level 7 monster, then immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, using only the Summoned monsters as Materials. This card remains on the field as long as a monster Xyz Summoned by this card's effect is on the field. During your Battle Phase: You can banish this card you control, plus 1 "Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate" and 1 "Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate" from your Graveyard; until the end of the Battle Phase, the monster Xyz Summoned by this card with the above effect gains 1000 ATK, also it can make a second attack. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card. | ja_lore = | appears_in_av = 148 | decks = Yuya Sakaki | supports = * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (anime) * Xyz Monster * Xyz Pendulum Monster * Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate * Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate | archseries = * Xyz * Odd-Eyes | m/s/t = * Remains on the field * Negates the effects of your Effect Monsters | banished = * Banishes itself from field for cost * Banishes from Graveyard for cost | summoning = * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Performs an Xyz Summon * Prevents the player's Pendulum Summons | stat_change = * Gives Xyz Monsters Levels * Your monsters gain ATK | attack = Allows multiple attacks }}